1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to turning and cutting tools, and more specifically to a cutting tool holder of the type used with a portable lathe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool holders for machine tools such as portable lathes used to machine or cut the ends of tubular workpieces such as pipes in preparation for welding or for other reasons are well-known, including tool holders that locate and lock various different cutting tools at a precise location for generating different machined surfaces on the end of workpieces. However, the prior art is believed to fail to teach how the cutting position of a single cutting tool among a group of tools supported by the tool holder can be adjusted precisely and positively relative to another or other tool or tools by means of a continuously adjustable cam that provides a rigid support for the end of the tool attached to the holder. The prior art particularly is believed not to teach how a bevel cutter tool for the end surface of a tubular workpiece can be used with an adjustable end squaring tool mounted on the same holder whereby a single end squaring tool can be used to cut the end face of workpieces having varied diameters and wall thicknesses.